


Cupcake

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Незагаданное желание все-таки сбылось.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen, Heikki Kovalainen/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Timo Glock
Series: Опоздавший [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Cupcake

\- Чувствую себя аистом, - пожаловался Хюлькенберг.  
\- Аист… лебtденок ты! – Тимо щелкнул его по носу.  
\- Поддерживаю, - согласился Росберг, выныривая из темноты с бокалом в руке. – Но инициатива и вправду какая-то… пугающая.  
\- А я предупреждал – никаких концертов на его день рождение! – Мика почесал бровь. – Я вас уверяю, все это кончится чем-нибудь… черт, странная фраза, как будто из другой сказки, но сюда очень к месту.  
Дискуссию прервал гитарный перебор, и они одновременно обернулись к сцене. Кими неожиданно, словно по волшебству, появившийся на высоком табурете, скупо улыбнулся, привлекая всеобщее внимание.  
\- И пока мои дорогие друзья жалуются на то, какой я невоспитанный, давайте начнем. Что хотите послушать?  
\- Что-нибудь новенькое! – попросил звонкий голос из задних рядов, перекрывая гул аплодисментов.  
\- С удовольствием, - согласился Райкконен, и взял первый аккорд.

1.  
Квартира была съемная, пустая, сумрачная, пыльная. Он и не жил здесь, только спал, даже завтракать предпочитая в кофейнях. На полу стопками теснились книги – он покупал их просто так, и диски – он смотрел кино по ночам, когда не мог заснуть. Ни фотографий в рамках, ни музыкального центра с радиоприемником, ничего. Пустая квартира, безликая и равнодушная, как он сам, если его вывернуть нутром наружу. Городская тишина – со звуками машинных сердец, с хлопаньем дверей, со скрежетом старого лифта и выкриками прохожих, не вызывала никаких эмоций, просто была. И он так же, просто был. Просто его стало на год больше.  
Раздался звонок, Кими нервно проверил телефон, но телефон молчал. Звонок повторился, прозвучал настойчивее, требовательнее – звонили в дверь.  
Кими рванул створку на себя, обнаружил курьера, топчущего половик с потертой надписью «о, нет, снова ты!» и выдохнул. Разочарованно и, вместе с тем, облегченно.  
\- Да?  
\- Мистер Райкконен? Вам посылка, распишитесь здесь и здесь. Хорошего вечера.  
Курьер, пряча узкое лицо за длинной кепкой с выцветшей эмблемой какого-то бейсбольного клуба, сунул планшет под мышку и как кузнечик спустился по лестнице. В руках у Кими осталась коробка. Белая, глянцевая, красивая, она пахла ванилью и мятным кремом. Кими надорвал наклейку на краю, распахнул коробку, и с удивлением уставился на крошечный кекс с застывшей шапкой лазурного цвета. Из центра торчала дешевая поздравительная свечка. Еще в коробке была зажигалка и карточка с надписью «Счастливого Дня Рождения», а вот подписи на карточке не было.  
Задувая хрупкое пламя Кими тщетно убеждал себя в том, что желание так и не было загадано.

\- Кто за пультом, Ярно? – Тонио закурил, выдохнул дым и потрогал губы кончиками пальцев.  
\- Да, мы договорились поменяться, - кивнул Тимо, вытягивая ноги. – Волнуешься?  
\- Все волнуются, - Льюцци пожал плечами. – Можно подумать ты нет.  
Глок неопределенно кивнул и посмотрел вперед. Там Хейкки, Росберг и Хюлькенберг стояли локоть к локтю и зачарованно слушали негромкий голос своего самого лучшего друга. Адриан устроился чуть в стороне, но на него магия каким-то образом тоже распространялась.  
Сигарета Витантонио погасла, он снова закурил, потом с раздражением смял окурок в пепельнице.  
\- Не ревнуй, - посоветовал Тимо. – Знаешь ведь, что бесполезно. Они всегда будут по ту сторону стекла, что тебе Физика говорил?  
\- Знаю, но…  
В этот момент Адриан обернулся и странная благодать накрыла Тонио с головой.  
Глок снова неопределенно хмыкнул, продолжая слушать.

2.  
На вечеринку его вытащили Дженсон и ДиСи. Эту сумасшедшую парочку оказалось совершенно невозможно переубедить, и поэтому Кими в сером пиджаке из тонкой шерсти стоял сейчас посреди праздной толпы, которая пила, сплетничала и разговаривала. Сначала эти люди в дорогих костюмах вызывали у Райкконена раздражение, но вдруг на середине очередной дежурной фразы он понял, что не чувствует себя одиноким среди них и поискал глазами Дэвида. Разумеется, тот оказался ровно у него за спиной.  
\- Ну как тебе? – спросил Култхард. Он в своей двубортной парусиновой куртке выглядел хоть сейчас на обложку. Шампанское бледно пузырилось на ярком свете.  
\- Странно, - честно признался Кими. – Никак не могу привыкнуть, что под нами – небоскреб.  
\- Под нами Нью-Йорк! – поправил его Дэйв и кивнул к перилам. – Пошли.  
Город действительно был где-то внизу. Копошились люди, мигали огоньками автомобили, неоновый свет Бродвея растекался изумрудно-алым великолепием. А впереди было небо, крошечные точки телевышек, Гудзон с его буйками, маяками и лодочками, пламенеющий факел Статуи Свободы, живая сеть пригородов.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дженсон появился неожиданно, его появление, как всегда, сопровождалось фейерверками и смехом. Приталенный костюм-тройка делал из него самую идеальную секретаршу, которая могла бы быть у Дэвида.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Кими, кивая за спину.  
\- Актеры, - Баттон зевнул Култхарду в шею.  
\- Но я никого не узнаю, - Райкконен недоверчиво посмотрел на Дженса.  
\- Театр и мюзиклы, дорогой, - пояснил тот. – Когда им хочется развлечься – они спускаются вниз, когда отвлечься – поднимаются сюда. Представляешь, как здорово: один день в году ничего не ждать, ни о чем не задумываться, не притворяться и не беспокоиться.  
Мимо прошли два парня с одинаковыми стрижками, увлеченно рассуждающие о Шекспировских пьесах и новой политике «Кока-колы».  
\- Попробуй как-нибудь, - подмигнул Дженсон.  
Кими укоризненно посмотрел на непосредственное начальство.  
\- Это была его идея, - улыбнулся Култхард.  
Баттон состроил невинное выражение лица и отпил из бокала Дэвида.  
\- Ммм, начинаются танцы. Пошли-пошли-пошли.  
Это был очень хороший и теплый вечер.

\- День Рождения Кими всегда заканчиваются чем-нибудь нехорошим! – снова повторил Хаккинен, смешивая в очень неравных пропорциях джин и тоник.  
\- Но зато как весело бывает в процессе! – Шумахер без спросу взял налитый стакан, отпил и сморщился.  
\- Обхохочешься, - буркнул Мика.  
Сцена была крохотной, на ней помещался только стул, да потертый лаковый столик, на котором рядами стояли бутылки с водой. Одинокий луч софита высвечивал фигуру Райкконена, выбеливая и без того платиновые волосы.  
\- А наш дорогой итальянский друг?..  
\- В первом ряду, конечно же. Ох, не нравится мне все это.  
Михаэль с сомнением посмотрел на стакан в своей руке, отпил еще и решительно перегнулся через стойку, выплескивая выпивку в техническую раковину.  
\- Эй! – запротестовал бармен.  
\- Эй, - без особого энтузиазма поддакнул Мика.  
\- Куда катится мир, я доверяю этому засранцу больше чем ты! – Шумахер положил руку Мике на плечо и чуть сжал пальцы.  
Официант без слов поставил перед ними два вермута с яблочным соком.

3.  
Дэвид выдал ему выходной и велел развлекаться. Дженни прилетела с континента ночью, добралась до дома уже после полуночи и, переступив порог, сообщила что никуда его сегодня не выпустит, пусть дорогой муженек даже не надеется, облизнулась и скинула темно-серый тренч. Под ним совершенно ничего не оказалось. Райкконен глубоко вздохнул, потом поднял жену на руки и понес в спальню, где только под утро они оба забылись сытым довольным сном.  
Весь день они провели в кровати, даже ели тут же, роняя крошки на шелковые покрывала.  
\- Отличная у тебя все-таки квартирка! – Дженни облизнула жирные пальцы и с удовольствием рассмеялась.  
Тонкое покрывало съехало, открывая безупречную линию груди, и Кими подумал, что нужно прикрыть окно, но жена будто не чувствовала холода.  
Ему самому тоже было комфортно, и свежий воздух от открытой створки с едким запахом жженых листьев и тяжелых духов был к месту в их спальне.  
\- Чем займемся? – спросил он на всякий случай.  
Джен приподняла точеную бровь и хихикнула, как девочка. Кими закатил глаза.  
Потолок над ним был серо-фиолетовый, с разводами – странное дизайнерское решение, но в некоторых вопросах Дэвид оказывался ужасно упрям, и сейчас, глядя в плывущие линии, Кими думал, что вот таким вот водоворотом закручивается его жизнь. Никаких прямых, только изгибы, и никогда не знаешь, где закончился один и начался другой.  
\- И, думаю, стоит прикупить еще парочку лошадей. Как ты к этому относишься?  
Лошади. Центральный парк. Гудзонский залив. Люди, которым нужно место, где жить. Дженсон и Дэвид, два волшебника с сотого этажа. Дженни Дальман, красивая и лаконичная, такая же, как и он сам. Этот поворот, как ни крути, ему нравился, и он был бы не прочь задержаться тут на подольше.  
\- Лошади, - сказал он. – Зачем тебе лошади, у тебя же есть я!  
Покрывало сползло на пол и они снова занялись любовью, не обращая внимания на холод вокруг.

Тимо протиснулся сквозь толпу и тронул Ярно за плечо. Тот кивнул на соседний пульт, и отодвинул массивный наушник.  
\- Как тебе?  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Глок. – Отлично. Даже не хочется пойти и застрелиться, хотя содержание как бы намекает на.  
\- У него талант, - отозвался Ярно. – Я сразу понял. Когда он пролил на меня первую чашку кофе, так сразу и понял – очень талантливого мальчика нашел себе наш друг Карло.  
Тимо хохотнул.  
\- А знаешь, мне чего не хватает? – Ярно переключил управление звуком на Тимо и повернулся к приятелю всем корпусом. – Нашего друга Карло. Он должен быть тут. А он там. Как-то все неправильно.  
\- Но хорошо, - полувопросительно заметил Глок, надевая свои наушники.  
\- Не поспоришь, - согласился Трулли и, на манер Марка, положил ноги на неработающий пульт.

4.  
Дженни уехала сниматься, на работе наступило затишье, и Кими вдруг обнаружил себя посреди улицы, и ему было совершенно нечем заняться. Кинотеатр призывно мигал афишей, но туда Райкконену не хотелось – не на этот фильм и не сегодня. Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы короткой куртки, подцепил носком ботинка неровно положенную плитку и собирался было завернуть в первый попавший музей, как он тут же уперся взглядом в вывеску кондитерской.  
По светлому фону змеились алые буквы, в голове что-то щелкнуло – эта же надпись была на коробке, которую ему доставили четыре года назад по уже совершенно неважному адресу. Заходить было, конечно, не нужно, но Кими все-таки зашел.  
За прилавком стоял молодой человек с длинным лицом и в кепке. Он почти не изменился, может черты лица стали чуть острее, четче что ли.  
\- Да? – нелюбезно буркнул он. – Чего желаете?  
\- Вот это, - ткнул Кими пальцем в витрину. Стекло оказалось неожиданно ближе, чем он рассчитывал, так что палец, разумеется, ушиб. – Черт.  
\- Аккуратнее, - все так же нерадостно попросил парень, доставая миниатюрный кекс с зеленой подливкой. На табличке непонятно значилось «капкейк». – Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Кофе, - отозвался финн. - С собой. Свечку и зажигалку. У вас же есть?  
Парень поднял голову. У него оказались светлые-светлые глаза и неожиданно черные ресницы.  
\- Мистер Райкконен, - как бы обозначил для себя что-то юноша. – Конечно.  
Он ловко приготовил кофе, упаковал в коробку и протянул заказ вперед. Выражение лица у него было нечитаемо совершенно.  
\- Спасибо, - Кими начал рыться в карманах в поисках мелочи.  
\- Не надо, - ответил парень, кепка качнулась в знак согласия. – За наш счет. С днем рождения.  
И, не успев удивиться, Райкконен вышел за дверь, отпивая до ужаса идеальный кофе.  
Только в парке, зажигая свечку, он понял, что на запястье у паренька было вытатуировано «не жалейте о прошлом, оно же вас не жалело» и это оказалось самым лучшим на свете подарком.  
Не смотря ни на что.

\- Я ничего не пропустил? – Стефано, поправляя очки, протолкнулся к Льюцци. – Ничего важного, то есть? Конец света?  
\- Если только в локальном масштабе, - отозвался Витантонио смиренно. – А так вполне себе ничего. Концерт сольный, акустический, одна штука, все как заказывали.  
Доменикали протер очки платком, водрузил их на нос и зорко огляделся.  
\- Вижу, все рыдают. Можно мне кофе?  
У некоторых девушек на щеках действительно блестели мокрые дорожки.  
\- Он шьет из светлой грусти непраздничные вещи, в таких ни на парады нельзя, ни на балы, и вы не запоете в толпе такие песни, а только промолчите и будете правы, - продекламировал Тонио, пристально рассматривая свои ногти.  
\- Он обманет вас, любою ценой, - наставительно заметил Стефано. – Ну, тогда я в бар, мне нужен кофе, мама мия!  
Он ушел поспешно, но Льюцци все равно заметил, что глаза за стеклами у господина кинематографического агента подозрительно блестят.

5.  
Слегка тряхнуло, как на неровном асфальте, а потом вежливый голос стюардессы сообщил, что самолет находится в зоне турбулентности.  
Кими убрал столик и защелкнул пряжку замка. На соседнем месте немолодой лысый человек никак не мог нормально затянуть ремень.  
\- Диавол! – буркнул он со знакомым акцентом, и Райкконен автоматически ответил по-итальянски «я вам помогу», в два движения справляясь с проблемой.  
\- Ох, спасибо, - забормотал сосед, вытирая лысину клетчатым платком размером с порядочную скатерть. – Ох, я так боюсь летать! А синьор?  
\- Я часто летаю.  
\- Не повезло синьору. В Италии есть поезда, там можно не беспокоиться, а сейчас… ох, синьор, синьор. Не думал, что попаду куда-нибудь так далеко от Милана.  
\- Вы из Милана? – спросил Кими, глядя прямо перед собой и не видя наклеенной надписи о том, что следует держать ремень безопасности застегнутым пока горит световое табло. – Я учился в Милане. Давно. Почти десять лет назад.  
\- О, я смотрю, синьор отлично знает язык, это так приятно. Как вам город? А почему вы уехали? О, я много говорю, когда нервничаю, синьор простит меня? А все-таки? Ваше любимое место? Время года?  
Человек продолжал говорить и Кими постепенно втягивался, осознавая что это начало конца. Что вот сейчас он выйдет из самолета, попрощается с суетливым, но отзывчивым синьором Франческо Гварди, сядет в такси, а дальше только вопрос времени.  
Времени, которое он упустил, времени, которое нужно наверстывать, времени, которого не вернуть. А на кончиках пальцев уже зудело предвкушение, и в голове рождались… не рифмы, скорее предчувствия, образы, сюжеты, из которых потом появятся песни.  
Кими знал, о чем будет первая. О ком. Для кого. И это не пугало, не жалило, не злило. Это просто было, потому что так было всегда, и сегодня оказалось самое время вспомнить.  
\- Простите, синьор, а вы не подскажете, какое сегодня число? – спросил Франческо Гварди близорук щурился, силясь разглядеть стрелку на циферблате своих наручных часов.  
Райкконен достал мобильник. Он забыл перевести телефон в нужный режим, автоматика сбилась, и сейчас показывала время по Гринвичу, но цифра оказалась больше, чем должна была быть.  
Так, словно одного дня не существовало.  
«Ну уж нет, - подумал Кими весело. – Хватит с меня опозданий!»  
\- Семнадцатое октября, - сказал он вслух. Подумал немного и повторил, словно пробуя число на вкус. – Семнадцатое.

Кими закончил петь. Все было сказано, и ему нечего было больше добавить. Он осторожно прислонил гитару к столику и снова посмотрел на Физикеллу, с которого не спускал взгляд весь вечер.  
Карло кивнул ему. Кивнул и улыбнулся, а потом поднялся со своего места, подавая знак. Из глубины зала подтянулись Хейкки, Росберг и Хюлькенберг. У Ковалайнена в руках был там-там, а Мелкий и Нико несли по гитаре.  
\- А? – спросил Райкконен глупо. – Что?  
«Садись», - снова кивнул ему Физикелла, легко запрыгнул на сцену и взял райкконеновскую гитару. Это до того было похоже на непрямой поцелуй, что Кими даже задумался, а не написать бы ему песню еще и про это, но не успел.  
Они начали без предупреждения. О таком стоило бы предупредить, но они, конечно, решили устроить сюрприз.  
Джанкарло подошел к микрофону. Зал встретил его улыбками и аплодисментами, Кими ждал начала, которое не заставило себя долго ждать. Физика не пел – говорил, и три гитары звучали как переплетённая ажурная ограда, а сухой ритм там-тама – ветром. Музыкальная интерлюдия в ничейную жизнь. История ни о чем и обо всем на свете.  
Кими повернул голову. Ему показалось, в толе мелькнуло знакомое узкое лицо и выцветшая кепка, но потом зал подхватил незамысловатый припев. Глок почти вырубил основное освещение, Джанкарло поднял вверх руку, за ним жест зеркально повторили остальные, и вскоре разноцветные сверкающие браслеты, которые всем посетителям роздали при входе, освещая счастливые улыбающиеся лица, колыхались вокруг Кими, словно живое пламя.  
Как много-много свечек на маленьком-маленьком капкейке.  
Незагаданное желание все-таки сбылось.


End file.
